


Hunt Me Because You Can't Get Enough

by FreeArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Cinder Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Pyrrha should have known better.She'd been trained by the best to be the best. She had taken down hundreds of vampires before, more than anyone her age ever. She was a prodigy, the ideal vampire hunter that people often looked up to.So she should have known better than to let Cinder talk to her.{Pompeii}{Cinder x Pyrrha}[Drive Cleaning '20]
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hunt Me Because You Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, another old thing that I wrote. Tidied it up and here we are! Wouldn't we all love to be seduced by hot Vampire!Cinder? 😅 I mean, what?

Pyrrha should have known better. 

She'd been trained by the best to be the best. She had taken down hundreds of vampires before, more than anyone her age ever. She was a prodigy, the ideal vampire hunter that people often looked up to. 

So she should have known better than to let Cinder talk to her. 

Disposing of vampires wasn't difficult if you caught them by surprise. It was a quick stake to the heart and they were done for. However, if they became aware of your presence, they became that much more dangerous and a fight ensued. 

Even then, she'd been trained in combat to fight them. So it wasn't like she was unprepared for her. 

She should have thought before moving. But pure instinct took over, driven by the flame that was Cinder's tongue. 

Pyrrha had been hunting Cinder for almost a year now. She was wilier than any other vampire she'd encountered. Quicker, managing to stay out of reach for months at a time. Everytime Pyrrha got close, she escaped again and the chase began anew. 

Sometimes she felt like Cinder was toying with her. The immortal was hundreds of years old and often laughed in the face of danger. She wouldn't put it past her. Maybe she got a kick out of the thrill of the hunt. 

Pyrrha finally cornered her in a small village by a remote mountain. It had taken her a fortnight to make her way there, driven by her goal. She knew Cinder was here. She knew she was waiting. 

The villagers gave her a wide berth, recognising her dangerous aura and preferring not to get involved. Usually Pyrrha would tone it down and blend in for secrecy but in this case, Cinder knew who she was. And that she was coming for her. 

"Ma'am?" a voice said from behind her. 

The sun was sharp overhead, beating down on her body. She'd walked for almost four hours to get here. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. 

But when she turned around, her hard edge softened. A young boy stood behind her, shrinking when he met her gaze. Feeling a little sympathy, Pyrrha crouched down. 

"Hi," she said warmly. "Can I help you?" 

He got his courage back, straightening his back and puffing out his chest. "No. But I can help you." 

She smiled. "How so?" 

"You're here for her, aren't you? She said you were." 

‘Her’ could only mean one person. A chill ran down her spine. So Cinder was here. And she had recruited a _child_ to help her. A young, vulnerable boy. All these people were in danger. She needed to help them and get the wretched vampire out of the town. 

"Yes. Can you lead me to her?" 

He nodded. 

Pyrrha stood up again, adjusting her bag. Her hand closed around the stake she had always kept on her. She hoped this was it. She'd been hunting her for so long. Her patience was starting to wane. Cinder would be brought to justice. 

The boy led her through the streets. No one stood in their way. In fact, it was eerily empty. A town like these should have been bustling with life and people going about their lives. But not a soul walked the pavement. 

"She's in here." 

A huge building, probably the town hall. 

Pyrrha patted his head fondly. "Thank you. Now run along, kid. Stay away from this place." 

He flashed her a weird glance but did as she said. She watched until he had vanished safely down the street. 

Cinder really thought it was okay to bring children into this fight? She was more a monster than she'd realised. 

Pyrrha shifted her back on her shoulder. There was every chance she was walking straight into a trap. But a trap wasn't Cinder's style. 

"Here we go," she muttered to herself before pushing open the door. 

The doors opened out into a large hall. It was probably the town hall, where the people would gather for meetings or celebrations. It was empty of course. Except for her. 

Cinder lounged back on a chair, legs slung over the side as she gazed down at her. Her entire aura was lazy, like a cat watching its prey squirm before it. Her expression didn't flicker even when she saw her. 

Pyrrha tossed her bag to the side, hand finding the stake strapped to her side 

Cinder's eyes were a brilliant gold, shining contrast from the darkness of her hair. 

She'd never been this close to her before. She'd never seen the true extent of her beauty, the famed beautiful fire that made anyone who came across her fall to their knees in worship. 

"Cinder Fall." 

"Greetings, Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos. I've heard a lot about you." 

So she knew her name. 

Pyrrha often wondered what the vampire thought of her. Did she look out into the night and wonder if she followed? Did she listen for her footsteps, hide away from her gaze? Did she know who she was? 

Cinder slung her legs off the arm and landed without a sound. Pyrrha tensed as she approached but she didn't attack. 

Instead, Cinder just came closer and closer, eyes a sharp gold. Gold was Pyrrha's favourite colour. And they were oh-so pretty. 

"Oh, hunter," Cinder purred, hooking a finger on her necklace. "You have me now." 

Drawn in against her will, Pyrrha let her pull her close, let her hold onto her arm for balance as she leaned up and closed her eyes. 

Like ice against her lips, Cinder kissed her. It surprised Pyrrha, shocking her out of her trance. 

She grabbed at her stake but a hand closed around her wrist. 

"Now that's a little rude," Cinder said coolly, breaking away. "I'm not _trying_ to hurt you." 

"I… you…" Pyrrha struggled to fight against her will. She wanted to bend knee to her, accept her place, let Cinder have her, ravish her until the sun rose again. But she knew what she should do. "... let me go…" 

Cinder sighed, free hand tracing her cheek with a razor-like nail. "You are sharper than most… but do you really want to do what's expected of you? Or-?" Cinder took a step back and she followed. "-do you want to live a little?" 

Pyrrha did, be it wrong, be it right, she couldn't help herself. 

Pyrrha moved this time, shrugging off Cinder's hand to grab her face and kissed her. She dropped her stake without a care. 

Cinder started in surprise, a low groan emerging from her throat. But soon she kissed back, teeth lightly tugging at her lips. She wrapped her arms around her neck and Pyrrha lifted her, carrying her across the room. 

They wouldn't be disturbed, not with the townspeople knowing a vampire lingered within the town hall. Perfect. Pyrrha couldn't believe she was doing this. But she laid Cinder out beneath her, hands seeking the clasp of her dress to pull it down her body. 

"Oh, hunter…" 

"Call me by my name-" Pyrrha dipped to kiss her throat, finally tugging down the straps of her bra. 

Cinder's eyes flashed dangerously and she smiled. 

_"Pyrrha."_

* * *

Pyrrha woke up the next day, lying on a bundle of furs. She was naked as the day she came into the world. 

"Damn." 

She should have been annoyed that, once again, her prey had slipped through her fingers. But she wasn't. _What_ a woman. Through the night they'd lain with each other. 

Pyrrha groaned and went to search for her clothes. 

The townspeople would expect her, if she hadn't been killed, of course. She'd have to lie and say Cinder escaped her. 

As Pyrrha retrieved her shirt from the floor, a note fluttered out. 

The paper was gold, the black ink elegant and ancient, marking the sender as only one person. Pyrrha picked it up and opened it. 

_Catch me if you can._

Like a game of cat and mouse, Cinder teased her. And Pyrrha had to wonder what would happen the next time she caught her. She bit her lip, just recounting the night before. Oh, _hot_ damn. She was going to catch her alright. 

And so the hunt continued. Pyrrha got dressed and headed out the next day, onto the next town, the next city, the next encounter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
